


Bet of Love

by Smoakinofstarling24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Challenge Response, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakinofstarling24/pseuds/Smoakinofstarling24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" What's the bet?" Oliver inquisitively asked. Oliver thought long and hard… He was always the gambler.</p><p>"Well.. You said you've got all the girls hooked. Prove it. I get to choose the girl and you turn her into your prom date. And to make things more spicy she has to be in love with you "</p><p>Oliver laughed loudly. "Dude, seriously? Wow. Maybe you should get a tan so you won't look so bad naked. Go ahead, choose the girl."</p><p>"Her." Tommy pointed Felicity out. Oliver looked over at who Tommy picked and saw a tiny blonde haired girl walking. </p><p>"Deal?" Tommy laid out his hand, ready for Oliver to back out.</p><p>"Deal." Oliver placed his hand on Tommy's and shook it.</p><p>This was going to be fun.</p><p>But sometimes the hunter becomes the prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always liked Olicity high school fanfics and there were really good ones I read before.  
> I really hope you like this one , there will be twists , ups and downs you know 'drama' .it will extend from high school to their life after together or not we will see . so sit tight and enjoy reading ...

Oliver Queen was the most popular guy in school. His charming smile and dazzling personality won over even the most cold of hearts. He was playful yet respectful ( Well , at least in the high school community ) and he had this incredible zest for life that just make everyone love him. He was the star quarterback, captain of the wrestling team , and all around MVP. But not only was he the most handsome jock in existence, the boy had a good head on his shoulders, too. From the outside, Oliver was rich. He had all the girls, the fancy cars and nice house(s), the big business and all the toys. He had enough money that he didn't really care.

The most popular Guy seemed to have a charmed life, it would seem. He was perfect in every way. He always had a warm smile and a kind word to say , but as like all the popular kids in the history he could be jerk sometimes.

"Dude, I heard Laurel broke up with you… AGAIN." Tommy announced while placing his books inside his locker. "What are you going to do? Who's gonna go with you to Prom?"

"Tommy. I don't need Laurel to be popular." Oliver said with a firm tone. "Besides… I've got many options at who I could take to prom. All the girls would DIE to come with me. " Oliver said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Who are you taking to Prom, your father?" Oliver laughed.

Tommy stopped what he was doing and stared his friend down.

"Oh yeah, Oliver ? What about we sweeten the pot…"

Before Tommy could finish his sentence, Oliver took his history books and walked away.

"Oliver. Come on… I'LL ACCEPT MY DIPLOMA AT THE GRADUATION CEREMONY NAKED!" Tommy shouted out, hopping that Oliver would change his mind.

As Tommy's voice echoed the hallways, Oliver couldn't help but picture his future graduation- with a Naked Tommy and everyone pointing and laughing. He turned on his heel and walked over to Tommy, with a huge smirk on his face.

Consequences…The relation between a result and its cause. Every decision has consequences. Whether good or bad, everything has consequences. Oliver thought that he could handle all the consequences that the escape threw his way, but he thought wrong. Something that usually happened..

" What's the bet?" Oliver inquisitively asked .

"If I win… you go to Grad Naked and I take your family's boat for the next summer. If you win… I go to Grad Naked. And you take our jet for the summer" Tommy said with a devilish tone.

Oliver thought long and hard… He was always the gambler.

"What's the challenge?" Oliver asked, ready to overcome whatever would be thrown at him.

"Well. You said you've got all the girls hooked. Prove it. I get to choose the girl and you turn her into your prom date. And to make things more spicy she has to be in love with you "

Oliver laughed loudly. "Dude, seriously? Wow , Maybe you should get a tan so you won't look so bad naked. Go ahead, choose the girl."

Tommy looked around at all the lucky contenders. There was Madison… But… She was way too easy. There was Sophie, however, she has a crush on Oliver since third grade. Tommy needed to find someone who wouldn't fall for Oliver's looks and charm, and when Tommy's eyes rolled on Felicity Smoak- He knew he had found the one.

"Her." Tommy pointed Felicity out.

Oliver looked over at who Tommy picked and saw a tiny blonde haired girl walking. She didn't smile… and she was wearing wide jeans , sleeves black shirt , with a pink panda flat , She had big blue eyes. She looked around 16_17 years old. She was beautiful with enough intelligence and compassion to fill the ocean. The exact type of the person that he was sure he couldn't get .And she sure as hell didn't deserve to be treated the way that she was. Oliver knew it wasn't going to be easy but… Hey… anything to make his Grad memorable.

"Deal ?" Tommy laid out his hand, ready for Oliver to back out.

"Deal ." Oliver placed his hand on Tommy's and shook it.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

 

Felicity knows what she wants out of Starting, but there are still months until she’s done with high school. For now, there are still new people for her to meet and new things for her to try, 

"Hey Felicity, what do you have for lunch?" Barry said while placing his lunch tray beside Felicity.

Felicity and Barry were bestfriends since grade three. They weren't the most popular in school, but that never stopped them from having fun. Barry tried to do things the right way. He liked planning. Simply put, He liked everything safe. Cool, calm, and collected. Everything had a place and everything should be done in time with a routine. The only problem was Felicity. Where Barry was calm, Felicity was wild , She was something, someone else. Something wild. Something untamed. Her spirit is wild and free . It had to be one of the most frustrating things in Barry's life, but it was also the best thing.

"Nothing really… Ham sandwich." Felicity said with a full mouth.

"So bestfriend- I know I promised I would take you to prom…"

Before Barry could finish his sentence, Felicity's eyes lit wide with anger.

"Barry ! We promised each other since eighth grade that we'd go together at our Prom! Who the hell am I going to go with?"

Felicity was so angry. She picked up her soda from the table and stood up to walk away. Before she knew it her soda had dropped out of her hand and spilled all over the stranger's shirt.

"Oh shoot! Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" Felicity shuffled to get a tissue paper and started to dry the spill. But all of a sudden a hand covered hers and stopped her actions.

Felicity looked up and caught herself eye to eye with the infamous Oliver Queen. Oliver was smiling widely..Oliver is one of the most popular boys in the school, and said to be one of the nicest. She has never spoken a word to him before and yet he gives her butterflies like no boy ever has. His blonde hair and his blue eyes would make any girl week at the knees, and she has seen girls run into doors just to see his smile or hear his laugh. She would expect that behaviour of normal teenagers. And yet her behaviour around him is so unlike 'normal' Felicity that she worries for her sanity. 

She looked down at their intertwined hands,Her hand brushed off his calloused fingers, sending a shiver down her spine and when she finally hit reality she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"Actually… Nevermind. You have enough money to buy a new one anyways."

Oliver's smile dropped. Yeah, he could buy a new shirt but that wasn't his problem.

Felicity walked away, leaving a very stunned Oliver standing in the middle of the quad.

"Strike one." Tommy said laughing while passing by him.

Oliver shook his head in disbelief. This was going to be harder than he thought...

* * *

 

" Hey, you okay?" Barry asked when he finally reached Felicity at her locker.

Felicity shut her locker slowly and turned to look at Barry in the eye. Barry knew what Felicity was thinking.

"Not again… I thought that whole thing was over in Ninth grade!"

Barry walked her to her class. He couldn't believe it.

He stopped walking which lead Felicity to stop as well.

"You gotta be careful… You don't know what his intentions are."

Felicity looked at him in the eye. He was right… It's Oliver Queen. The drunkee, play-boy of startling.

"I know Barry. I know." She flashed Barry a thank you smile and continued walking to her class.

Felicity took her seat and scoffed when she saw Oliver arrived to the class late.

"Oliver… Why're you late, Again?" Ms . Morris said stopping her lesson.

"I had to buy myself a new shirt- Apparently." Oliver said glancing over to Felicity. She quickly averted her eyes.

"That's not an excuse... You missed the next assignment details. I want you to sit in the front. Madison,"

Oh no, Felicity thought, Madison sits beside me!

"Move to where Oliver used to sit." Ms.morris continued. "And Oliver, take your new spot."

Oliver glanced over at Felicity. "I'll be pleased to do so." Oliver said with a smug smile.

Oliver looks at her sitting there; big blue eyes focusing upon every word Ms.Morris was saying. Was she actually paying attention? Probably, but why? Her smile is beautiful, how much it shines in the light and how full her lips are .

He looks at her tiny little hands folded together on her lap. Each nail meticulously manicured. And her legs, as if she could show any more of them with this hideous Jeans. Why is he even looking? Ugly Jeans. 

Felicity started fuming. If he wasn't going to cut out that annoying stares of his, she was going to blow up.

Felicity fumed silently, her eyes narrowing. Why was he staring at her? It made her really uncomfortable. And when their eyes meet and she rolls her eyes .

Oliver chuckles . This is going to be easy. Well at least, that's what Oliver thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your review is highly appreciated so kudos and comments plz ..


End file.
